1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion valve equipped in an air conditioner of a car or the like for controlling the flow of refrigerant supplied to an evaporator according to the temperature of the refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of expansion valve is disclosed for example in the following patent document, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-304381.
The prior art expansion valve included a valve receive member, a spring, an adjustment screw and so on, which required a large number of components, so it was difficult to achieve the desired reduction in weight and size of the expansion valve.
Furthermore, there was fear that the refrigerant might leak from the valve chamber through the adjustment screw portion.